What we knew was already Wrong
by FuckYeahMotherFucker
Summary: A cold night to go exploring, young teens Lexis, Amber, Allison, and Riley decide it's time to visit the most feared places known. Why are they feared? Ghosts and Ghouls are only rumors, or are they? Rated M for language, and Future events Cover Art by SolarSailers (DeviantArt)


Chapter One

It was cold that night, the wind blew through my hair as I cautiously walked up to the porch. "Damn those guys" I said covering my arms and rubbing them to make myself warm. Reaching the porch, I reached forward to open the screen door seeing a figure move in the bay window. "Okay…." I sighed out before opening the front door and stepping inside the mildly warm house. Closing the door I heard the floorboards creak. I turned to see who it was only to be tackled to the FUCKING ground. "Oh, what the FUCK! Get off of me Amber!" I yelled out. "Oh sorry Lexie we thought you were... You know one of them." Amber explained. I looked over to Alli who was sitting soundlessly at the table. "Well about time you got here, we've been waiting all night." Alli said while waving her arms around dramatically "Now we are waiting for Rilet, and we'll be on our way." I nodded as Alli finished talking. Walking towards the kitchen with Amber locked around my neck as she begged me to make her something to eat. "So, are we going to talk about the place or are we just going to go there without any information and supplies?" I asked the two. "Well the Jew should be here soon with all of the information and such." Alli said sipping her lukewarm tea nervously, rolling my eyes I opened the fridge and pulled out a block of cheese throwing it to Amber "There, dinner is served." Alli and myself laughed while Amber got up and stormed toward the front door, realizing another person was heading up the walkway.

Riley or Rilet as we called him, burst through the door holding nothing but a flashlight and an empty cup, "Are you kidding me Riley... A cup?" Alli said shaking her head in a disappointed manner. Riley shifted his head slightly raising his shoulders. "Well, I need something to hold my drinks." He says with a shrug, walking over to a counter to place his cup onto. I stood there cracking my knuckles as I took my phone out of my pocket and scanned the time. "Shit guys, it's almost 9pm…" I began to say "We should get going soon, so we can check this place out." Slipping my phone back into my pocket I push myself off the counter I was leaning on and motioned for the other to follow to the electric blue van sitting in the driveway. Alli looks back to Riley "How the hell did you get here?" she gave a confused look. "I have my ways" He says coyly, I unlock the car and we slip into the seats. Alli and Amber took their time to fight over the passenger's side, as Riley and I sat waiting. Once we were all inside I pulled the car into reverse and drove off to the Abandoned Hospital that Alli and myself read about in various newspapers.

It was said that many had died there, or that there were still corpses rotting away inside random rooms. Of course we would want to check it out, the drive was quiet except for the low sound coming from the radio. Not a single car was on the path we took, no blinding lights shined inside the windshield. It was as if the road was cursed itself, due to the cracks and potholes embedded within the street. It had been at least an hour, maybe two until we came to a complete stop in front of our destination. I stepped out of the car cold wind piercing through the skin on my face. Fingers instantly freezing, opening the back doors to let Amber and Alli who had been sleeping through the entire ride, out of the slowly walked towards the giant gates with nothing but Riley's giant flashlight, looking through bars as he moved the light back and forth. "Stop, stop. I think I found a way to get through." I said motioning everyone to come over towards me. Showing them a giant hole caused by broken down bars from the gate. "We could all fit through it." Alli said nodding her head as she took the flashlight from Riley. I stood there, inside the gates to the abandoned hospital. "I always wondered why it was considered abandoned." I said nonchalantly. Looking up the giant front door to the hospital, I could feel Alli's breath cut through the wind to warm her own hands. The door was covered in cobwebs, and a decade amount of dust. "Are you sure this is the door?" Amber asked jokingly due to the condition it was in, I ran a hand across the dust covered handle jerking it forward.

The first to enter into the lobby was Riley, he strolled into the hospital with "Pride" as he called it. Although Amber, alli, and myself knew he was scared shitless. Alli walked past Riley with the giant flashlight, flashing it toward a broken elevator and a beaten up staircase. "Alright lets take a stroll guys!" Alli said clasping her hands together. We began to head up the rickety staircase when we came to a door sealed shut by years of dust and cobwebs. "The handle is broken" I began, "Maybe we can break it down, you know if we all ram into it at once." I went down a few steps before running back up them and into the door. Dust filled the air, causing us to cough and our eyes to water, though the door hadn't budged. After countless times of ramming ourselves into the sealed off door, the cemented dust began to crack. I began to cough due to getting heping amount of dust in my lungs. "Let's just kick it open now. Once this door is open we can get out right? I man the others will come soon." Amber started to exclaim. Rolling her eyes Alli took a step back and brought her foot forward and slammed it back down on to the door forcing it to fall off the rusted hinges to collapse to the floor..

We walked through the destroyed door, and Alli instantly took my hand forcing me into a room behind one of the counters. "Let's take stuff Lex." She says to me. I just gave her a devilish smile and held up a scalpel which had yet to actually be opened "Time to operate!" I yelled while jokingly chasing her with the enclosed scalpel before her sister yelled at us to stop fooling around. "You never let us have any fun!" We both grunted at the same time before shoving three scalpels, nine unused needles, and about a dozen outdated pill bottles into my rucksack. "We are totally selling these to the dumb asses at our school" Alli began to say "What? No I thought we were going to experiment with them you know with chemicals I want to know which ones blow up" I began to argue. Riley came between us to take Alli away and into another room.

I stood there with Amber in the dead silence, Amber started to look around the counters while I followed closely behind her. "Hey, how are you and that one guy?" I asked her to make small conversation, "Oh I broke up with that asshole." I looked at her swiftly with a completely surprised look on my face "WHAT?!" I practically yelled, "Really? Oh gods I'm so proud of you! You have finally realized how much of a dick that guy is!" I kept going on and on, she just giggled at me "Yeah now I'm dating someone else…." she continued while looking around "Oh do you think he might need some Prozac?" She asked before throwing a box of Prozac pills to me "Haha, yeah Let me put them in my bag" I said while putting the Prozac in my Rucksack. "Lex, I know you were born with the angles vail things but… Does it still work, like can you still see and talk to the dead?" I looked at her, fixing my own hair "Uh, yeah. People pass it off as my being a schizo though, you know that." We exchanged small banter "Yeah but. You know people died here." I begun to laugh "Hahaha, seriously Am? Don't worry there's nothing here." We stood there for a good twenty minutes waiting for Alli and Riley to get back. "GUAH! Where are they…" I groaned. Amber got close to me, really close "That's not them?" She said pointing to a dark figure at the end of the dim hall. I put my hand over her mouth and moved us behind the counter, very close to the wall. She began to panic, I placed my pointer finger over her lips as I did my own. The figure stumbled past the counter we were behind, stopping at the point closest to us. Our breathing was slow and quiet, I could feel Amber clinging to me, and I to her. The figure began to groan and grunt as it continued to shuffle down the hall. Amber and I slid down the wall quietly and sat on the floor, blank minded, "What was that" I whispered to her.


End file.
